Unwillingly his
by Frozenheart7
Summary: With the Fire Nation winning the war, our tribe also fell into their clutches. My family had a debt with fire prince Zuko. When he offered me a deal I thought it was fair and I accepted. But when I first crossed the door to his headquarter, from now on my prison, I realized it was the beginning of a nightmare. He would make me his, he promised me, wanting it or not.
1. Prologue

Avatar: The last airbender

Zuko x Katara

Unwillingly his

* * *

**Summary: **With the Fire Nation winning the war, our tribe also fell into their clutches. My family had a debt with fire prince Zuko. When he offered me a deal I thought it was fair and I accepted. But when I first crossed the door to his base, from now on my prison, I knew it was the beginning of a nightmare.

**A/N: **I already have some Zutara fanfics in progress in my account, but this time I wanted to make this once different. This fic is narrated from Katara's POV. It's not what I'm used to but I like how it fits the course of the story.

This story will be dark. There will be borderline and mature content including abuse, violence, bad words and stalking. The scene you are about to read is the climax of the story to make you wonder what happened to Katara and Zuko to arrive at such extreme point.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

His ambiguous hands grabbed me by the neck and forced me to get up as I struggled to breath. I was sure that in a few minutes, purple bruises would be covering each inch of skin he was touching. Once I was on my feet, without compassion, he threw me to the floor. I met the coldness of the metal and I knew that soon that would be replaced by an unbearing warmth that would kill us both if I didn't cooperate.

"Say it!" He yelled as he slammed his fists into the table, leaving a burnt charcoal mark on its surface. Would I end like that wood if I didn't speak?

The fire on the candles was now turning into a ferocious fire tornado, clearly mymiquing Zuko's emoticons. And all I could do was stare up at him, laying on the floor while trembling. He was out of his mind. I couldn't recognize him. I could feel pure terror and adrenaline mixed running through my own veins. Bad combination for a worse scenario.

"I would be lying." I replied, knowing that I could never correspond to what he felt.

Trying to crawl backwards on my elbows and feet was useless. The fire prince followed my steps, our glances locked together. His boots made a noise that made my heart thump rapidly. He was disposed to tangle our destinies forever. Forcefully. No matter what.

"You have lied to me before. It won't be the first nor the last time." He huffed. He didn't know me as well as my family but I was an open book for him. And that scared me. He knew each thought that crossed through my mind. It was terrifying.

His hand reached my hair. I tried to crawl away but he had me trapped in the dining room. There was no escape. Every door and window was locked, there were no guards and even if they were outside the door, nobody would help me. There was no other option than begging and playng the defenseless and innocent role to try and earn some pity from the cruel Fire Prince.

"Zuko, please, if you really think that you love me… don't do this." I tried to beg, asking for compassion. "This won't make me love you back."

"I will make you repeat it until you believe it." He sentenced, pullling my hair, making my neck be exposed to his will.

Firmly, he placed his palm on the skin of my back. With the other arm he was restraining me from the waist and the table forward didn't allow me to run elsewhere. He leaned his head on my shoulder as his palm started to burn. The heat caused me an unbearable pain, but I wouldn't scream or say what he wanted to hear. The only sound that escaped my mouth were some whimpers. By Zuko's breath I could tell he was satisfied. His warm tongue licked my exposed neck, playing with my tender skin.

"Why are you doing this?!" I cried, his hand burning my back and his grip tightened painfully.

"Because I'm desperate!" He confessed in a muffled whisper and immediately returned to the labour of kissing my collarbone. "Say you love me!" He growled between kisses and bites.

I didn't say it. I refused to tell pleasant words to that monster that was hurting me. Despite having his way with my body, his anger and arousal grew as the fire on his hands. He knew he had gone too far when I could no longer hold a scream to express the pain he was inflicting me. only then, he let go of me and observed the consequences for not making what he wanted.

"Look what you made me do." He sighed, observing a piece of my back's skin burnt by him. It resembled his scar, the only difference beig that his scar was healed and my back was throbing and aching. He noticed that I had started crying as my hands wipped his saliva off my neck and chest, area he had been abusing before.

"Oh, don't cry, I'll make it up to you." He purred sweetly, carefully placing his now cold hand on my tearstained cheek. Was the storm over? Would he enter now the phase of honeymoon when he would try to pamper me and leave me alone for my own sake? I couldn't let him alone decide that, so I begged:

"Stop the pain. Please." I muttered, staring at his merciless eyes and searching for some shelter on his chest even though he was the source of all my suffering. He liked that: when I was weaponless agaist him and so vulnerable that I sheltered myself from him in his own arms. The sick smirk on his lips confirmed my theory. Though his plans wouldn't mind that action.

"Not yet, my lovely Katara. It's time for the deserts." He sentenced, his arms wrapping tighter around me as if a snake was trying to strangulate me.

Despite the pressure on my body, I dared to look into his golden eyes. He wasn't referring to the actual deserts after the thunderous dinner we shared. He meant another thing. The only thing I could do when I realized what he wanted to claim was tremble.

That was the beginning of a nightmare.

For him it wasn't enough just being unwillingly his. He wanted to actually believe that I loved him. And that was impossible. It would never happen.

* * *

I have returned to the AVATAR FANDOM since I rewatched the entire series this Winter Holidays. I started finishing projects I left undone and I asked my followers of my other Zutara stories if they wanted me to publish some Zutara things I had in the oven. And the answer was yes, so this is it.

This scene is the climax of the story, just a tease as prologue. Chapter 1 will start since the beggining of the story. We'll catch up then. Happy New Year 2020!

Leave a review if you want more. I don't exactly know how active is the Zutara fanbase these days.

Frozenheart7


	2. Chapter 1: A deal with the devil

Zuko x Katara

Unwillingly his

**A/N:** This is where the story begins. We'll explore the conquered terve on the Southern Water Tribe, along with the situation of the ones that are under Zuko's control there.

* * *

Chapter 1: A deal with the devil

It had been almost a year since the Fire Nation invaded our tribe. The South Pole was now controlled by ships and armies of firebenders. Nobody had hope about the Avatar appearing, even the old sages of our tribe said that maybe the Avatar cycle had been broken forever in the sieges of the Air Nomads' temples. Fire Lord Ozai had the absolute control of the world, colonies on territories that were once free. Even our own culture was disappearing. We no longer celebrated the solstices. Everyday was the same, sinking in poverty and a grey routine that left us soulless.

Luckily, we still had our home. I helped Gran Gran in our home labours and we worked every afternoon. To have some money to pay the taxes we had to start doing something: with the skins of the animals that Sokka and other tribesmen hunted, Gran Gran and I made coats, boots… everything imaginable. It wasn't much of a business but it was enough… until that day.

The Fire Nation had built a base on the tribe, a huge building where prince Zuko, Fire Lord's Ozai firstborn, was ruling and controlling the tribe. They didn't have much to worry about, our tribe wasn't the once strong tribe of years ago. All the soldiers and men of the tribe that had left to fight against the fire nation in the war were now prisoners. The population were all now elderly, teenagers and women. If there were any children it was because a Fire Nation soldier had taken advantage of a poor woman.

"Katara." Gran Gran called me. "Sokka will bring some fish. Do you think you can make some soup for dinner?"

It was a great new for us. Having something to eat was difficult. Sokka spent the day hunting or fishing to maintain our broken family. We all were hungry. The ships of the Fire Nation polluted the sea and scared the fauna, besides, there was a lot of men staying on our tribe and there wasn't enough food for all.

"Of course, Gran Gran." I thought, trying to remember my mother's recipe. "Can you bring it here for me?"

Gran Gran was very old. She would so all the chores but now that I was sixteen years old I learned to take care of our house, cook and do whatever to ensure our wellbeing. She nodded and clumsily walked out of the house, going in search of Sokka, who must have been cleaning the kanoe.

I grabbed everything I needed to cook. We also had sea prunes andñ I thought that could apport some flavour to the soup. Hanging the cooking pot above the woods, I struggled to make fire with two stones. The humidity of the ambiance and the coldness made difficult to create fire around the pole. Before the Fire Nation invasion, we used to have a torch with fire safe in the house of the healer so everybody could come and light their own torch, but now the fire was no longer kept since the firebenders could use it at their favor. Not that they couldn't burn our tribe to the ground at any moment.

Rubbing violently the two stones the maximum I could achieve was creating small sparks. I sighed annoyed and tried again and again. Then I heard heavy footsteps behind my back, I thought those were the sound of Sokka's boots.

"Sokka, can you help me make fire, please?" I asked, throwing the stones to the icy floor, tired of using my strength.

I expected my brother to kneel beside me and achieve fire in two attempts. But he never kneeled beside me, because the one behind me wasn't Sokka at all.

Suddenly, the wood was on fire. I didn't even dare to blink, it happened in a second. My instincts kicked in. The ice below me trembled as I started to bend it, but then I stopped. If someone saw that the last waterbender they were searching for was me, I would be sent to a prison with all the other benders. All those years I have been hiding my abilities, I couldn't leave our tribe, Sokka and Gran Gran needed me. And I didn't want to rot in jail neither.

Instead of attacking with my waterbending and being discovered and sent to a prison, I chose to get up slowly, with my hands on the air.

"Turn around." The firebender ordered.

Slowly, I turned to face the Fire Nation man. I opened my eyes in surprise as I noticed that it wasn't a regular soldier. The scar on the left side of his face left no doubt, it was prince Zuko. The one that after the invasion of Ba Sing Se went to the south pole and conquered our land too. The one in charge, the Fire Lord's son.

"What do you want?!" I asked, more scared that I could admit. He was smirking evilly, there was no good in his eyes. The worst ideas passed through my mind.

Before he could even move, two more soldiers entered the house. They had Gran Gran and Sokka too. We were trapped in our own home. Sokka was thrown into the floor roughly but they kept Gran Gran, a small flame in the fingers of the soldiers threatening to burn her.

"You don't have enough money to pay the taxes." Zuko said, creating a big flame in his open palm. "It means this house is being destroyed and you all arrested."

"More taxes? We already paid this month! This is unfair!" Sokka protested from the floor.

Zuko's eyes didn't move from me. I was too scared to say something. We couldn't lose our home and tribe. But we didn't have enough money to pay the taxes neither. The Fire Nation had been abusing our tribe since they arrived and each month they increased the taxes. It was a matter of time that all the tribe ended arrested!

"Take our food and furniture, but let us stay in our house." Gran Gran begged, her neck almost burned by the flame.

There had to be another solution. My brain burned as I tried to think but the pressure was too much. I felt my cheeks wet by the tears that started falling down. I haven't noticed until then, I was trembling. I collapsed to the floor, my legs not firm enough to hold my own weight. This was more than unfire. Our homeland, tribe, family and childhood, all ruined due to the Fire Nation. And there was nothing we could do because we didn't have enough gold pieces. I covered my face in shame, hiding the tears, feeling so pathetic and being hopeless.

"There's another solution." Suddenly said the prince. I heard him approach closer and then I saw his knees in front of me. He lifted my chin and retired my hands from my face. His warm fingers wiped my tears off gently. That made him be more cruel, I knew he was enjoying our pain and misery. "I need an assistant, someone to trust."

"What?" I said, cleaning my face.

"I could call someone from the Fire Nation to help me, but seeing that you are in such need of something to pay…" He said faking sadness and compassion. "You could help me in the base."

I didn't like the idea. The prince was dangerous and I knew it was some kind of trap. There was something hidden in his golden glance. I didn't even know what he was refereeing with being his assistant and right hand. I didn't want to help him but by doing it I would be saving my family.

"Don't do it, Katara!" My brother yelled. "The Fire Nation will abuse you as they do with everyone else."

One of the soldiers grabbed Sokka by the neck, but Zuko ordered him to stop with a signal with his hand. Sokka was released into the floor once more. The prince's hands were still in my jaw.

"You will have warm food and your own room to rest in your free hours. And nobody will abuse you because you will be under my care." He explained, glancing daggers at my brother. "You can save your family and home only by helping me. It is fair, don't you think?"

Even if Gran Gran and Sokka were shaking their heads, I couldn't reject the prince's offer. We all knew it was better than going to a prison. And with my work in the prince's base I would be paying all the taxes and they wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"That's very generous of you, prince Zuko." I tried to calm the tension. "I'll take the opportunity to compensate the debt of my family."

"Very well." He said, making a friendly face and holding out his hand to help me get up. I accepted and took his hand.

The soldier, that was holding and threatening Gran Gran with fire, let go of her. I looked back as the prince, the soldiers and I left my home, Sokka and Gran Gran internally thanking my sacrifice. I turned back, leaving my childhood, innocence and family, giving them a last glance.

Once we were outside, the other tribe people were staring at us, knowing that we had been in trouble and wondering why I was going with the prince to his base. I kept my glance down as he got a grip on my back to ensure that I kept walking. I still couldn't understand why he chose me as a right hand and not someone from the Fire Nation. I couldn't believe he felt compassion. The Fire Nation made nothing more than exploit the tribe.

The base was a few meters away from the houses of the tribe. The tribe was controlled as it was between the Fire Nation ships on the dock and the prince's base. The base was a big black building with red flags with the Fire emblem. The entrance was guarded by two guards with armor and beside them there were some torches to attack with its fire in case of danger. They let us pass and before my eyes the mysterious base of the prince was revealed. It had an endless corridor with a lot of metal doors and at the end of it there were stairs that descended down the earth and to a second floor.

Unluckily, I didn't have the chance to see more because the prince led me to once of the rooms. It seemed to be a meeting room with armors and weapons as decorations and a giant map of the world painted in red at the bottom of it. We sat before the table in the middle of the room facing each other. With a gesture of his hands, the soldiers retired and one of them approached.

"Bring us warm tea." Zuko ordered. At the mere mention of tea, my stomach growled. The prince and his subordinate noticed it was I blushed embarrassed, touching my belly. "And something mild to eat for the lady." The prince added.

The man nodded and left us alone in the room. His eyes met mines and the silence created was awkward. I started to sweat, being with the enemy and far from my house and family.

"Katara, was it?" He finally asked.

I nodded. Now that we were alone and in a less tense situation I examined him. He was wearing the royal artifact of the crowned prince in his topknot. He was dressed in his royal attire but on his shoulders and chest was wearing a metal armor.

"What exactly will I have to do?" I asked, curious for the details of the 'job' and worried that I wouldn't be capable of doing it.

"You will be my assistant and maid." He sentenced. "I don't want people in my quarters but I need someone trustworthy to be helpful and serve me. Do you think I can trust you?"

I was asking myself the same thing. Could I trust prince Zuko? Everything seemed to go fine for now, but was there a hidden intention?

"What you did was very generous, I owe you a lot, prince Zuko." I said, after all, I had to be thankful.

"I expect you to do your best, if I'm not satisfied I'm afraid I will have to call someone else from the Fire Nation."

I didn't know what to answer. Luckily, the men returned with our tea and food. Before me a dish with warm food with some sauce appeared. I started to eat when I saw Zuko calling the man with a gesture of his hand. The soft meat was delicious and the sauce was sweet and gave more flavour to the steak. I had never tasted anything like that but I loved it.

"I want you to order clothes for the lady and everything she will need to live here." Zuko ordered to the men. Then I stopped to eat and stared at the prince. He said that I would live there...

"My house is right here, I can go and take what I need in a moment. You don't have to spend so much money for me." I insisted, thinking that I would have the chance to even return home at night. Zuko took a sip of his warm tea and cleared his throat.

"You are not allowed to leave this building. Don't worry about it, I'll provide everything you need." Zuko sentenced as he ordered the man to leave.

"But-..." I tried to protest.

"This is your new home." Zuko suddenly got up and circled the table to come closer to me. He stopped when he was on my back, where he kneeled and whispered: "When you accepted this job it meant leaving your family behind. Now you will dedicate your life to me or the debts of your family won't be forgotten."

I opened my eyes in fear, shocked. The bad feeling suddenly was logical. Of course I had been tricked! Nobody told me I would have to leave my house to stay in the base. Now my life only mattered because I had to serve the prince. Did I even have a chance to ever see Sokka and Gran Gran again?

"All soldiers and the other personal sleep in our ships. On the base, only the guards stay for our security. I'll let them know that you are in my service so they treat you as they treat me." Zuko explained as if he tried to calm me, but into his eyes I could see amusement and delight in my horror.

I had been tricked. When the prince proposed working for him in exchange to pay the taxes and debt of my family seemed a good idea. But at that moment nobody told me the dark side of the job. I couldn't leave the base, I lived only to serve Zuko, but I still had hope that I could get out of there again and hug my family.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the Guest review. I hope that new readers are reached by this story soon.

Frozenheart7


	3. Chapter 2: Lurking Shadows

Avatar: The last airbender

Zuko x Katara

Chapter 2: Lurking Shadows

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is here, we will discover how will be the dynamic between our main two now that they will be working together in the headquarter. Things will get creepy, but Katara is smart enough to find a way out, isn't she?

* * *

Prince Zuko and I made fast tour around the building in order to show me everything. Downstairs there was a basement with cells, all empty. There was icy water falling down to the stoned floor in a slow rhythm. It was cold and the smell was disgusting. There was barely light, only from the torches that Zuko lit hanging on the wall.

"Why did you build cells if they are empty?" I asked.

"As you may know, we are searching for the last waterbender of the tribe. We don't know how skilled the bender might be so we built more cells in case the tribe starts a rebellion against us." The prince explained, his golden eyes going up and down my body now that I was distracted, seeing how poor was that prison.

They knew somebody on the tribe was still a waterbender. I hoped that being the prince's maid and assistant he wouldn't suspect of me. But then, he came close to me and his body blocked the path upstairs. He positioned his hands beside my head and leaned forward. His eyes examined my expression strictly.

"You know who is the last waterbender, huh?" Zuko asked, almost pressing his body against mine. "Tell me, Katara."

I thought the rumours had disappeared once the Fire Nation killed my mother, who tried to hide the truth and protect me. But now that the tribe was a Fire Nation colony, obviously they were more aware about everything that happened. Sometimes, children, elderly and mothers came to our house because they needed to heal. This was another secret way we used to gain money to pay the taxes. But they almost discovered me one day and since then I had been too afraid to accept healing consultes. I told Zuko what the Fire Nation knew:

"My mother was the last waterbender. But the Fire Nation made sure to end her." I lied. I was tired of being protected by others, sacrificing themselves for my own good. By accepting this job I returned all the favours to my family.

"I don't believe you. This tribe is small, you know something." He pressed harder.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes opened wider. The fire prince knew I was lying and the smirk appearing on his mouth showed that he was clearly amused by my fear. It was not the first time I noticed how he found funny the strife of the others. His hand went to my cheek and he caressed my jaw soothingly. His skin was warm, typical of a firebender. And he was cruel, something that the people of the Fire Nation had on their blood.

His corporal heat was starting to consume me, he was so close that his breath brushed my hair. I started to feel dizzy, my legs weaker. I couldn't risk the lives of the tribe, but Zuko knew something.

"I-I… I don't …" I tried to speak without knowing what to say. The attempt ended in senseless words that made Zuko's smile wider.

"Shhh… It's okay. I'll figure it one way or another." He whispered, our glances locked together.

That meant I would have to be on my guard. Obviously this wasn't the first surprise I had with Zuko. He showed me his mercyful side but I knew people like him, and even lore being royalty, could be dangerous. People with power always searched for more things to control.

He pulled away from me and I thanked the personal space as he moved upstairs. I started to breathe again, quickly my chest going up and down. My heart hurt with each beat. I rested for a second, leaning in the wall, but then I followed Zuko's steps. Once I was on the stairs, he stopped and turned to face me once more.

"You are on my good side Katara, but if I have some reason to suspect that you are lying to me…" Zuko never ended his sentence.

* * *

My room was bigger and better than I expected. There was where I was supposed to be while not serving the prince. It had a small rectangular window from where I could see the sea, the glaciers and the horizon. Despite the light that entered through it, the room was dark. All furniture made of dark wood, the red bed sheets and all around the bedroom there were candles to have enough light since in the tribe we didn't have much time to enjoy the sun.

The Fire Nation culture was so different from us. I had never seen a true bed like that one with a comfortable couch and pillows filled of feathers. My room was almost as big as the one Zuko had, and they were side to say on the same hallway too.

"Tomorrow I want you to wake me up at dawn." Zuko ordered. "I will show you the work you will have to do everyday."

I nodded in approval and I left my coat inside the closet. I noticed I would only have the blue dress now I was wearing until the clothes Zuko ordered arrived. I turned to face him and ask for some more items but then I saw his eyes, the way he was staring at my body. The gold of his iris seemed to burn and it was terrifying as he stared at the feminine curves I had. I tried not to tremble, I disliked the way he was gawking and I was feeling extremely awkward. Could he even feel desire for me? Someone of the Fire Nation liking the sights of a water tribe barbarian, as they used to say. He was a little bit older than me but he was also the enemy, cruel and soulless. I knew I was inside a cage, in some kind of trap. He knew he couldn't trust me the same way I knew I couldn't trust him.

"You are free for the rest of the day." Zuko said, snapping out of his trance and immediately leaving my room, closing the door with bad manners.

I let my body sink on the couch and I sighed in relief. It was sunset and I had about two hours before my sleep schedule. I wouldn't assists to the dinner, I was too terrified to face Zuko out of my work hours. From that moment I would try to look less noticeable. I still was sweating and my chest going up in down. I knew how the Fire Nation treat the natives and I wasn't disposed to let myself be abused by Zuko's hands in case something happened. I had a bad feeling about all and I knew that I would be tricked more times.

I was too nervous to drift to sleep despite being tired. I thought that I could use a warm shower, something we had once in the tribe but was destroyed in the invasion. At least the base was luxurious, the insides were like a palace. Zuko said I was free, so I picked the towels of my personal use from inside my closet and I exited my quarters, carefully looking one side and other of the hallways. It was empty so I hurried to the showers, silently closing the door behind me.

The showers were big. Each of them had its own translucent curtains. Since there were only men in the base I guessed privacy didn't matter that much. In theory Zuko had already told the guards that I was his assistant and maid and nobody would disturb me. Zuko had his own bathroom so only me and the guards would be the ones to use the showers. There was bottles of shampoo and body lotion, I grabbed two that I would keep later on my own room.

I thought I was alone. I got undressed quickly and I left the clothes outside in the hanging perches. I entered the shower and let the water fall to my naked body soothingly. The connection to my element was almost healing. I got relaxed immediately. I massaged my hair for a long time with the shampoo, it smelled great. I couldn't remember the last time I had washed myself properly. I was feeling like a queen. Being so relaxed and distracted, I let my guard down. I didn't notice someone lurking in the shadows until he was close enough to appreciate the details of my body.

There he was, staring at me, only a curtain protecting me from his curious hands. I could see how he tried to reach for me, his fingers being moisturized by the water of the shower. It was a tall man with dark hair and strong complexion, just like the ninety percent of the Fire Nation soldiers that were staying on our tribe. It was hard to tell who he was only by the silhouette.

"Go away!" I screamed as hard as my throat and lungs allowed me.

The man immediately retroceded and ran outside of the showers. As soon as I heard the door closing, I got out of the shower, and I wrapped a long towel around my body. I left the showers, leaving the shampoo and my clothes behind, not even caring about the water footprints I was leaving behind as trail.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone's chest. I looked up, knowing by the smell that masculine perfume that maybe that was the same that was stalking me in the showers. By my relief, or maybe not, it was prince Zuko. He frowned and placed his hand on my naked shoulders, seeing how scared I was.

"What are you doing, Katara?" He asked, seeing that I was soaked to the bone and naked under the towel.

"C-can I borrow some clothes?" I asked, not a better excuse crossing my mind. Well, I needed something to sleep in during the night.

"Come inside." Zuko invited me enter his room and I accepted, still perturbed. Scared of the unknown but not realizing that maybe the only person I knew on the base could be even worse.

His quarters were almost the same as mine, the only difference that his bed was king-sized, in the middle of the room. He had two doors that led to another rooms, the dressing room and his own big bathroom.

I sat on the chair of his desk, trying to calm myself as he searched for something on his closet. He chose a simple red sleeveless shirt and some loose pants. I guessed it was something he would use to train on the gym of the base.

"Take these, it will fit you." He said, as if he knew all details and sizes of my body parts. "I also have collected some useful items for you."

He lent me his training clothes as pajamas and a small bag with hygiene items inside. A hair bush, some feminine pads, a toothbrush, hydrating cream, a sponge, my own shampoo, body lotion and a bottle of perfume. With those I would be settled for a while.

"Thanks, prince Zuko." I said as he sat beside me on the couch.

"I was heading towards the showers because I heard you scream. Care to tell me what happened?" He demanded.

My hands were still trembling so he held one soothingly, using his firebending to warm my cold skin, trying to calm me down. It would have actually worked if I didn't notice something:

The sleeves of his tunic were wet. It was the same arm that tried to reach for me on the showers.

He was the one who had been stalking me… but why? If he had had his way I wouldn't be on his side anymore. Why did he leave when I screamed? Was he trying to earn my trust?

"I just… It has taken me by surprise, that's all." I lied, pretending as if I didn't notice the water on his sleeves.

"Was one of my men disturbing you?" He asked, faking worriedness. I was sure he knew I knew that it was him.

"He ran off before he could do something to me." I replied, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Don't worry. Nobody else will touch you." He sentenced as I got up from the bed, faking being calmed.

"Thanks prince, Zuko." I said again, respectfully.

I grabbed everything he lent me, with some difficulty keeping the towel on its place. That was the last thing I needed. I rushed to the door and looked behind before leaving. Zuko was glancing at me again, with that suspicious glow in his eyes that made me want to run away.

"Only I can…" I heard him mutter, as if his thoughts were said out in the open.

Not wanting to know what that meant, I closed the door of his bedchamber behind me. I immediately rushed inside my own bedroom. Suddenly the idea of having my room beside Zuko's quarters didn't sound that good as in the beginning. I changed quickly, leaving the towel hanging on the chair in front of the desk. The prince's clothes fit me well and I was grateful that he had been so kind but something was still troubling my mind…

Could it be that he had been the one stalking me on the showers? He had water on his sleeves, but maybe it was because I soaked him when I collapsed into him. No, the rest of his body was dry, it had to be him. But, why?

* * *

Thank you so much everybody for the feedback I've been receiving these days. I'm glad to see that the fandom is not dead yet. Are you excited for the upcoming remake of the series in Netlifx? Do you have high expectations? Personally, I will give them a vow of trust since they want to mend the mistakes of the past movie adaptation. We'll hope this time ATLA returns stronger than ever though nobody could beat the actual show itself.

Frozenheart7


	4. Chapter 3: Testing the waters

Avatar: The last airbender

Zuko x Katara

Unwillingly his

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is here to show the dynamic of our main couple. Get ready because this chapter is longer than the others.

* * *

Chapter 3: Testing the waters

I hadn't slept at all that night. I was afraid to not wake Zuko in time as he asked me. I wanted to do my job the best I could. But that wasn't the only reason why I spent the dusk turning around in the bed, trying all poses without sleeping. I was still scared of what happened yesterday. Now I had no doubt, Zuko had been the one spying on me on the showers. Having his sleeves wet was too much of a coincidence. It hadn't been the first time he had approached too close. In the prison he had cornered me too. Unconsciously, I knew I was at his will and trapped inside the base. There was no turning back, I would have to face him if this happened again.

I got up and decided to prepare myself for the long day that awaited. I would be shown what should I do for the rest of my life under the orders of the prince. I grabbed the bag with the hygiene products to go to the showers and clean myself, not very glad to having to return to that place, but it had to be done. By my surprise, when I opened the door, I found a box right in front of it. It had my name written in red ink. I dragged the big box inside my room and I locked myself inside. What could it be?

As Zuko promised, he got me fine clothes from the Fire Nation. Most of them were dresses. There was also underwear, a little bit too revealing for my delight. I didn't feel like dressing up with a skirt so I chose the only outfit that had pants. It was matched with a dark red top with golden details. It was high quality and I tried it on to see if they fit me.

They were the right size. Not too loose, not too tight. It was as if Zuko knew my body. Well, knowing that he was the one stalking yesterday, surely he caught a detailed glimpse. Despite all, I was satisfied. And the best were the shoes. Simple red plain shoes that were very comfortable. I brushed my hair and I let it down because that outfit wasn't as warm as the ones I used to wear in the water tribe. At least my own hair would keep warm my neck and ears.

I was ready and now it was time to wake up the prince. Discreetly, I got to the hallway and just a few steps far there was the prince's quarters. I stood before the door, not knowing if I had to knock or just come inside. I decided to knock twice softly but I got no answer so I went inside anyways. The room was filled with darkness beside the candlelights on the meditation table. It was so warm that I regretted not having my hair tied up.

I saw Zuko sleeping on his bed, breathing deeply as if he were innocent. The memories of yesterday in the shower came up to my mind and I tried to erase then while I walked towards the couch and I sat down. I stared at him for awhile, he seemed to have a nightmare as he was groaning and frowning. He was whispering something, I approached closer, putting my ear near his mouth to hear what he was saying.

"Kat-... Katara…" He growled.

What kind of dream was he having?! And with me?! I immediately tried to wake him up by shaking his arm. Zuko opened his eyes and faced me, confused for a few seconds.

"It's dawn, prince Zuko." I explained.

The prince laid on his back and stretched his arms. I knew that whatever he was dreaming about with me, it could be nothing good.

"I was having a wonderful dream." He replied, almost ignoring me.

"What was it about?" I dared to ask, wanting to know if he would lie to me or would dare to tell me the truth.

"I think you're too innocent to understand what was so pleasing." He only answered.

No, he was wrong. I was old enough to know what he was referring to. And I was disgusted to know that I was the object of his fantasies. Of course, he didn't know I heard him repeating my name in his sleep. That was why he was satisfied to see me concerned. I decided it was better not to answer and I tried to accept that from now on I would have to deal with situations like that.

"Can you fill the bucket with water?" He asked, pointing at a corner of the room where was a wood bucket. "I want you to clean my face."

I nodded and I got up to grab the bucked. I went to Zuko's personal bathroom, I turned on the lights and let the water fill the bucket. I could feel Zuko's glance on my back. I knew he was examining me so he could have more detailed dreams at night. Disgusting...

"Red suits you better than blue." He flattered.

I wasn't in the mood to answer despite being rude, but I kept silent as if I didn't hear it. I couldn't fake that I liked his compliments and flatters even though I was his maid. That would only encourage his instincts. I returned to his room with a towel as Zuko lit more candles with his firebending.

For my horror, now that the lights were lit, I could see that Zuko was naked. The bucket fell from my hands as I covered my sight. I could hear Zuko snickering due to my reaction. I was angrier than ever, I knew he was doing that in purpose.

"Please, prince Zuko, cover yourself." I asked politely despite being pissed off.

"You are supposed to help me get dressed." He mocked.

I ignored him once more and grabbed the water bucket from the floor, luckily it hadn't spilled. I didn't dare to stare back at Zuko until I saw the movement of the bed sheets covering from his hips to the tip of his toes. Only then I moved forward and sat on the bed beside him. I frowned while sinking the towel in the water, showing that I was clearly annoyed. If Zuko thought that only because I was working for him un exchange of the debts I would be docile, he was wrong. I wouldn't let him or any Fire Nation man mistreat me.

"I see you haven't slept well." He commented with amusement, seeing how angry I was.

I was starting to hate every moment of that job as maid.

"Not as well as you, of course." I replied angry, reaching for his face to clean it.

"Watch your mouth." He warned, gripping my wrist painfully.

He didn't release me until I whimpered in pain. It hadn't been the pressure what had hurt me but I didn't realize it at first. It was when I stared at my wrist that I saw a reddish mark. He had burned me.

"What have you done?!" I yelled in panic, sinking my hand on the water in search for relief.

"I will not tolerate disrespect. This is my first and last warning." He threatened.

I would waterbend to heal myself but I couldn't in front of him. I wiped off my tears as he forced me to retire my hands off the water.

"Fill the bucket again, I don't want you to clean my face with the same water you washed your hands." He ordered roughly.

I had to go to the bathroom again, wasting all the water to fill the bucket again. I stared better at the burn in my wrist. I hoped that it disappeared soon and didn't last as the scar on Zuko's face. Just in case, I waterbended making sure that Zuko didn't see me to at least to ensure that I wouldn't have a permanent scar.

"What is taking you so long?" The prince asked annoyed.

I stopped waterbending, I was too afraid to continue. Now that I had the bucket with water on my hands I could use it as a weapon. Zuko was afraid of a rebellion and in moments like that when we were alone I could easily kill him by surprise. But, would I ever be capable to kill someone?

I returned once more to Zuko's bed chamber and I thanked that he was now wearing a red coat, covering his whole body. I sat on the couch and left the bucket on the bedside table, erasing the idea of killing Zuko from my mind… For now.

"Do you know why I have this scar?" He suddenly asked.

With the wet towel, I started to wash the sweat from the prince's face. He closed his eyes and relaxed. I hated the comfort he found on my touch.

"An accident during training?" I supposed, it was the most reasonable answer.

Zuko laughing obnoxiously and I had to stop my labour. Then he stopped and nailed his eyes on mine.

"My father burned me to teach me respect. Just like I did now with you." He replied. I could feel my blood freezing.

It was true that the abused sometimes became the abuser. The prince was indeed as rotten as his father.

* * *

After what seemed hours of torture, the prince was ready to start the day. Once we left his quarters, he ordered me to go to the kitchen and order something for us to eat as breakfast. I asked the usual for the prince and I told the cooks to prepare the same for me too. I wasn't hungry at all but if I didn't behave as Zuko expected I knew he wouldn't hesitate to mark me permanently.

The prince resulted to be a monster and with each second I spent serving him I hated him even more. At least the cooks were again from him, on the kitchen, with all the food and isolated. I wished my job were like theirs.

I noticed a young cook staring at me. He wasn't very tall nor strong. He had light brown hair and some freckles on his cheeks and nose. He was older than Sokka, around his twenties. He wanted to initiate a conversation. He was shy and stared at the dishes until he found something to say. Finally, he spoke:

"Are you prince Zuko's new concubine?" He asked.

Concubine?! He wished! I would never accept such deplorable job even if my life depended on it!

"N-no! I'm his assistant." I replied offended.

The young cook apologized awkwardly. He didn't look like someone from the Fire Nation and I had the feeling that he had been forced to work as much as me.

"My name is Yan. I'm from the Earth Kingdom." He introduced himself. "I suppose that you are from this tribe."

He was intelligent and an observer. Of course the tanned skin, dark hair and blue eyes were the typical traits of our tribe. And he spoke at the same time he prepared toasted bread with some kind of sauce aside. I wondered why someone like him would be in the Southern Water Tribe cooking instead of living his life.

"My name is Katara."

We shook hands. He was nice and was different from the other cooks that didn't even bother about me. His expression changed when saw the mark around my wrist.

"Did prince Zuko make this?" I nodded slowly "Be very careful, Katara. He has a dark side you don't want to unleash."

The man surely had more experience in dealing and working with Fire Nation men.

"Enough chat, Yan!" Yelled the chef. He seemed from the Fire Nation and stared at me with narrowed eyes. Everybody respected the prince and obviously speaking about the reality or against his ideals was something forbidden.

"I think it's too late." I whispered to Yan.

"I'm sorry." He said. I knew he was being empathic probably because his situation was similar.

He lent me the dishes with our breakfast finished. It seemed as if Yan had a lot of experience cooking since the dishes looked delicious. It was toasted bread with some meat and a spicy sauce I guessed.

"Good luck." He wished me as I grabbed the dishes.

"See you around."

I tried to get outside of the kitchen but I had my hands busy by the dishes. A moment after, Yan appeared beside me and opened the doors for me. I smiled at him and hurried upstairs to Zuko's office, where he told me that would be waiting.

* * *

Somehow, I felt safer in the office. The guards were protecting the entrance and let me in without questioning. Surely Zuko had already told him who I was. At least I didn't have to deal with obnoxious men, only the prince himself. And he was a lot to deal with.

When I entered, Zuko had a hawk on the table, who had been carrying a letter. The prince was too busy reading that he didn't even notice me entering. I left the dishes on the table and in silence I sat before him. I noticed the hawk approaching me and I decided to pet him. I touched the soft feathers of its chest and head. I wished I were as free as a bird. I could fly away but that would mean leaving my whole family behind. I couldn't let my tribe behind. I was the daughter of the chieftain, I had to take care of it. Sokka and I promised him to look after the people on the tribe.

The hawk stared at my dish. I realized why the animal was being friendly, he wanted a piece of my breakfast. I broke my toast and I offered a small piece to the hawk. He beated his wings and moved forward to my hand but didn't seem to want bread. Then the bird approached to the meat and I realized he just craved that. I cut a small piece to feed him.

"Here you go, hawky." I whispered just to not disturb Zuko.

But then I glanced at the prince and I noticed that this whole time he had been observing me. Our eyes met and I felt scared and defenseless. A small smirk was formed on his lips. There was something disturbing about his eyes and the way he gawked at me. It had nothing to do with his scar. It was something darker, a secret. I didn't like it.

"The breakfast." I pointed out, trying to make him stare at something else.

"It will have to wait." He replied smiling wider. "Sit beside me. Come closer."

Of course I didn't like the idea, but I had to obey him. I let the hawk eat the piece of meat. Zuko made me some space to fit my chair. Hesitating, I moved it to the other side of the table, just beside the prince. I stood up, waiting for further orders.

"Sit." He ordered, patting the chair beside him. I obeyed and motioned to sit down. "I guess you know how to write."

Of course I knew how to write! I would have yelled at him without any containment if it weren't for the pain on my wrist, reminding me of the consequences that would have. I didn't know why but the Fire Nation thought that the people in the water tribes were barbarians. When they arrived to conquer our pole, they weren't even sure if we talked the same language. They treated us as brainless beasts. And it seemed that they thought that his culture was better than our because their civilization was bigger and more powerful.

"What do I need to write?" I asked him, eyeing at the messenger hawk as Zuko removed the small container for letters from its back.

"A letter for my uncle." The prince explained. " He has written me to ask how things were going in the tribe."

I nodded and grabbed the black ink and the brush to write on the white paper on the center of the table. Zuko moved aside to let me have enough space to write comfortably, yet still his proximity and typical warmth of firebender overwhelmed me. I sank the brush on the black ink and waited for him to start dictating.

"Dear uncle Iroh, despite not having found the last waterbender yet, life in the Southern Water Tribe is peaceful. The women are docile and their children don't get in much trouble."

Zuko paused to let me a few seconds to write. I was still on the second sentence, he was dictating too fast in purpose. By the corner of my eye I could see how he was amused. I sank the brush on the black ink once more and continued, carefully making sure that I didn't stain the paper unnecessarily. Finally, I arrived to the last word he had dictated. He examined the letter I had wrote at the moment and he seemed to be pleased. It was true that I had a lot of chores to do at home but Gran Gran insisted on keeping educating me and we always spent a part of the day writing or reading. I practiced a lot my calligraphy and Zuko liked it. I waited for him to continue dictating. He came closer and I could feel his breath brush my earlobe.

"Start a new paragraph." He ordered. "Now continue writing: You would enjoy the sights up here. I'm not talking about the frozen landscape. The shades of white, blue and grey are boring. I was referring to my new assistant Katara, chieftain Hakoda's daughter."

I felt the prince's hand on my thigh as he waited for me to finish writing the humiliating words he said about me. I could hear him snickering when I wrote my name on the letter. And I fought, I fought so hard to continue writing and not fight him. But control my temper was so difficult and not using my waterbending was even more. I wanted to erase the touch on my skin, the mark of his burn, his warm scent that I hated so much. He was really making an effort to make this job a nightmare. But I was more frightened than angry. He was always staring at me, my body and for a moment I wished to make my desirable form disappear. I was grateful to have let my hair down that day because I could cover my expressions while he continued dictating the letter:

"Women here are pretty and exotic. My men ask me daily to let them have their way with the mothers of the children. Do you think I should allow them an hour a day to enjoy themselves with the females?" He stopped dictating as I finished writing.

Zuko got up from his seat and circled the table to see my expression after consulting his uncle such disgusting matter. Even though the soldiers didn't have permission, some of them dared to abuse the women of the tribe. We were, after all, helpless. All men who left for the war were now prisoners of the fire nation. And my brother was the only young men in the tribe who was busy teaching the teenagers to hunt and fish to survive. When I finished Zuko didn't continue, instead, he made me look at him.

"My dear Katara, that question doesn't include you." Zuko started. "You are under my care, do you remember I promised that to your brother?" He asked.

I remembered it well, but I was sure he lied because in some way he was abusing me. I couldn't tell Zuko I knew that he had been the one stalking me on the showers. And I couldn't reply to him defiantly, complaining about how he burned me that morning.

"It's not my business. You will order whatever that pleases you." I replied docily.

"Intelligent girl. You are finally learning something." He praised me and approached further. "I always do, order and get what I want. My opinion is the only valid here."

I got that as an indirect message for me. And I didn't like what he was implying, insinuating or whatever I should call that. I was aware of Zuko's true nature and as much as it scared me, I had to stand my ground. I couldn't let him control my feelings.

"Who is saying otherwise, prince Zuko?" I played my role. "Shall I end the letter with a polite farewell?"

"Write a last paragraph: Of course, you are welcome to visit the tribe whenever you want and see for yourself the beauties this land offers."

Glad to finish with the letter, I carefully left the brush aside and I blew gently to dry it. The last I wanted to do was repeat the letter due to an unfortunate stain.

"Well done, Katara." Zuko praised. "We shall have our breakfast while the ink dries."

I nodded and I brought the dish with the breakfast to the prince. I took advantage of the moment and I returned to sit on the other side of the table. Zuko didn't complain when I moved the chair to its original place so I assumed it was alright for him if I sit there. The silence was awkward as we were eating. I allowed to entertain myself with the hawk, feeding him more pieces of meat. I could feel the prince's eyes on me once more but I ignored him completely. The hawk deserved more my attention, he would have to make a long travel from the tribe to the Fire Nation.

"So, Katara." He called my attention. "Are you engaged to someone?"

I almost choked while eating the toast. I swallowed and stopped feeding the hawk.

"No, why do you ask?" I replied immediately.

"The betrothal necklace." He pointed out. "I figured out that before leaving, your father must have left everything arranged."

"There are no possible suitors. They are all too young." I explained. Only my brother was old enough to marry.

"I'm glad to hear it. You are not like the others, Katara, not a filthy peasant. If your tribe had a different ruling system you would be considered royalty. I think you belong here, at my orders since I'm superior but in a better position than the others. You should consider yourself privileged."

I resisted the urge to laugh sarcastically. I honestly didn't know what to say. I felt too sleepy to answer properly. A yawn escaped from my mouth. Zuko smiled tenderly.

"Sorry. I haven't slept at all tonight." I explained myself, the last thing I wanted was him punishing me for disrespect to yawn during a conversation.

"And why is that?" Zuko asked, amused. He was making that strange expression again. Something between mesmerized and frustrated.

"I was afraid to fall asleep and not wake you up in time." It was true, at least partially. The other reason was because I didn't feel safe even with the door locked.

"Do you want to take a short nap? I have a meeting in an hour and I won't need your assistance." I couldn't believe such kind words coming from his dirty mouth. "You can sleep there in the couch."

I stared at the couch that Zuko pointed. It was a large sofa that seemed comfortable indeed. It had spongy pillows and a blanket was folded on a side. I wasn't very fond of the idea of sleeping where Zuko would be working for a while, but I didn't want to abuse his generosity and make him angry by asking him to go to my room for a while.

"That would be nice." I finally decided to sleep. I couldn't stand on my feet and if I had to do the same tomorrow I wouldn't wake up in time for sure. I had to get used to it slowly.

Zuko folded the letter I wrote into the container that the hawk would wear. I helped him tie it up around the bird and then he made him fly outside through the window. I stared for a while to the horizon, seeing how the bird flew away, like my freedom.

"Bring the dishes to the kitchen. Then the couch is all yours." Zuko ordered.

I nodded and quickly grabbed the rests of the breakfast and the dishes. While going to the kitchen I wondered if Yan would still be there working. He was the only one that seemed nice. Luckily, when I entered the kitchen I saw him there, boiling some water to prepare a herbal tea. He was so focused in his things that he didn't notice me until I left the dishes on the counter.

"You seem tired." He pointed out. "Want some tea?"

He offered me a cup filled with the green scent. It was warm and there was small smoke coming out of it. I accepted gladly, knowing that it would help me relax after the stressful morning I was having under the prince's orders. I tasted the sweet tea, it was jasmine I could tell by the smell.

"I can't believe it's nearly midday and I'm already tired." I sighed.

"What is more exhausting than the actual work is the routine. Trust me." Yan said, cleaning the counter were he had been working previously. "Maybe we could do something together one day to have a break…"

I knew what Yan was trying to say. He was fidgeting nervously with the cloth he had been cleaning and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. I was elated due to his proposal. Nobody had ever asked me to go on a date.

"I'd love to." I accepted and a wide smile was drawn on the cook's face. "But the prince doesn't allow me to go outside."

I still hadn't dared to ask Zuko about that topic. I had a small spark of hope to get out of the base in time. I would love to go penguin sledding with Yan, surely he hadn't tried nothing like that at all. And I haven't either since I was a kid. Lately I just wanted to be a child again. No responsibilities.

"He doesn't let you?!" Asked Yan estranged. "But every employee has a free day a week."

I swallowed the rest of the tea, knowing that soon I had to return beside the prince.

"I'm not a normal employee, I'm working to pay the debt of my family." I explained to him.

"Then I'll find something fun to do here inside." Yan sentenced with a gentle smile.

* * *

Back into the office. Zuko had been impatiently waiting, his feet hitting the floor rhythmically. At the moment I entered the office I knew I was in trouble. The fire on the candles wasn't calm neither.

"What took you so long?" He asked. "And why were you smiling like that?"

Of course, the same moment I saw him my smile faded. The idea of going out with a friend was a good new that made my day. But it was my personal life and the prince had nothing to do with it. He could control me while working but not on my free time.

"These shoes hurt a little bit and I can't walk very fast." I invented as an excuse, the last I wanted were problems with him. I showed my docile side. "I'm sorry, prince Zuko."

He calmed down once he heard me apologize. Then checked the big clock on a side of the office.

"It's alright, summer rain." He said. "Sleep for a while. I won't disturb you."

I heard it right, he called me summer rain. A rain that everybody desires and waits for when it's hot. A rain that causes relief to the people and that gently nutures the earth to keep the plants growing. I frowned at the nickname but didn't comply because my priority was sleep.

As I laid on the couch I saw Zuko sitting back in front of his desk. He started reading something but I didn't care either. I covered myself with a blanket made in the water tribe. I was surprised to found something exported from our tribe since the Fire Nation was the principal exporter. What nobody could discuss was that the skin of the animals that lived on the poles was the best thing to use as cover and blanket to keep the warmth. That made me feel at home. Like when Gran Gran and I made coats and boots with the fur of some animals that Sokka hunt. I closed my eyes, wrapped it around me and smelled. It seemed as if I were back home. I ignored Zuko's glance until I fell asleep.

* * *

I saw Sokka and Gran Gran. When I woke up I realized it had been just a good dream. The tribe was celebrating the winter solstice and even dad and the other men of the tribe returned home from war. Everybody was happy, safe and sound. I missed my home the most. I needed to make an effort and work as hard as I could so I pleased Zuko and he could let me go outside one day. He couldn't keep me locked in there forever, eventually he would give me a free day. But only if I was docile. Even if he made that difficult because of his answers and commentaries out of tone.

I tried to hug tighter the pillow in which I was leaning into, all without opening my eyes. Then I realized: I was no longer leaning my head on a pillow. There was something warmer but harder under my head. Slowly, a hand stroked my hand. I knew whose hand was the one caressing me. And I knew where I was lying without even opening my eyes. What I didn't expect was the company on the office. I couldn't believe my ears, I was sleeping on Zuko's lap during the meeting.

"If we had someone as hostage and its life were in danger, we could threaten the tribe to reveal the last waterbender and in exchange the hostage would be freed again." I heard one man talk.

The meeting was about strategies to reveal the last waterbender in the tribe. Surely the Fire Nation conquerors wanted to erase from the map the benders that couldn't control the fire. What they didn't know, apart from that I'm the person they were searching, was that due to the war my skills weren't as great as they imagined. I couldn't cause a rebellion, I wasn't a formed master. All I could do was some healing and slight bending of ice and liquid substances.

"In my opinion, general Xu, it would be better if we made one public execution and then threaten to keep going until the last master shows." Opined another man.

Only monster from the Fire Nation could propose that. If that plan was approved by Zuko, I would be trapped and it would only be a matter of time to be discovered as the last waterbender. If only I could have some influence on him…

"Who do you want to kill? A child? Or is this girl being used as hostage, prince Zuko?" Asked the same voice, it was general Xu again.

Zuko stopped stroking my hair and he snickered. His fingers brushed my hair out of my face, exposing me to the other men of the meeting. I continued faking that I was asleep.

"Look at her beauty. It would be a shame to kill her." I could feel the men's glances on me now. I had never felt more awkward in my life, except maybe for some commentaries that Zuko made lately.

"But she's just a peasant. I don't see her value, prince Zuko." At the lack of response, General Xu continued. Zuko stopped the caresses and listened closely. "She may be beautiful but our women back in the Fire Nation are gorgeous. I don't underst-..."

I didn't understand neither. Zuko was a complex puzzle, unpredictable, hard to guess. I also didn't know why he offered me this job instead of destroying our houses and sending my family to a prison. Or why he had been stalking me in the showers, or why I was laying on his lap, pretending to be asleep as he caressed my hair.

"You don't need to understand anything, you are just my pawn and your duty is to obey, not to question my decisions." Zuko huffed angrily.

I made an internal appointment. I shall not question Zuko's decisions neither.

"I like your proposal, General Len, It may be effective. How much will the tribe sacrifice to protect the last waterbender?" Zuko continued as if nothing happened, his tone neutral and the strokes brushing my brown waves again.

I wasn't sure of the answer neither. I sure helped a lot on the tribe, healing ill elderly and children, waterbending to repair or even build a whole building… but would a life cost more than protecting mine? Should I tell prince Zuko the truth before anybody could end hurt?

"Shall we proceed with this strategy then?" Asked a man that hadn't spoken since then, I guessed he was a secretary.

I prayed and begged to Tui and La for Zuko not to authorize this plan to start.

"No, not yet. First I want to continue with my… personal project." He muttered. "It's all up to her."

I didn't comprehend what Zuko was talking about but the silence made after that sentence wasn't a good sign. I didn't want to be egocentric but the only woman around him was me. Maybe he was just trying to push me to tell him the truth. I would have to invent a better answer than 'it was my mother who is deceased, there are no waterbenders left in the southern tribe since then'.

"Shall we conclude this meeting, your highness?" Asked the secretary.

I prayed again to make that awful meeting end for once.

"We shall." The fire prince sentenced. "You're all dismissed."

I heard the men sighing, the chairs being pulled roughly and the cups of tea being collected. A few seconds later the door closed and sound of the footsteps slowly disappeared. Now Zuko and I were alone again and I didn't know if I preferred some spectators so he would do nothing embarrassing or being alone without the generals to see my embarrassing position. The prince kept seaten for a while and I could feel his controlling glance over me, surely studying if I was really asleep. I tried not to move or make any facial expression though I could justify it later by saying I was having a nightmare. I didn't know if I was supposed to listen to the topic of the meeting but I prefered to not be involved. My priority was to get out of the base and see my family again.

"I know you are faking your sleep." He whispered softly, his breath against my ear. "You are an excellent pretender, summer rain."

I was too frightened to move or say something. I decided to stay still, at his mercy, and he took advantage of my position. His hand tightened my thigh and his hot breath brushed my lips. I shivered in panic, not wanting him to touch me or steal a kiss from me, my first kiss. I hated him and all I could feel was fear and loathing towards a monster like Zuko. He was ruthless, manipulative, cruel and scary. What I hated the most was how confusing he was. First he was comprehensive, gentle and fair but his dark side was all the contrary. And I was afraid I hadn't still met his darkest self. That was what scared me the most.

I felt a slow tear sliding down my cheeks and then the prince's lips on it, tenderly tasting my salty sadness. I couldn't be more disgusted as he sucked my cheek skin.

"Tch… I'll let you play the docile role for a while." Zuko whispered, his breath tickling my neck.

A few seconds later, he lifted my head carefully and leaned it into a soft pillow. I didn't dare to move until I heard his steps stop and the sound of the chaif cracking when he sat down before his desk. He started doing some paperwork and when I was sure that I would be unnoticed I turned my back to him and faced the backrest of the sofa. I held my own hands together to stop the trembling and allowed myself to breath well again. Everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N:** Things finally start to get creepy and the story moves on. Tell me in the reviews how's it going so far.

Frozenheart7


	5. Chapter 4: Casualties of war

Avatar: The last airbender

Zuko x Katara

Unwillingly his

**Summary:** With the Fire Nation winning the war, our tribe also fell into their clutches. My family had a debt with fire prince Zuko. When he offered me a deal I thought it was fair and I accepted. But when I first crossed the door to his base, from now on my prison, I knew it was the beginning of a nightmare.

**A/N:** Today's chapter is longer than usual and much more intense. None of these characters belong to me except for Chef Wong and Yan, seconday OC's that will play a very small part as I'm not a big fan of creating Own Characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Casualties of war

Nightfall had finally arrived and with it also came a few hours to myself. Zuko said I was dismissed until he headed to bed, so I went to the kitchen to order my own dinner that I would enjoy in the solitude of my chamber. I was glad that the job in the prince's office had finished. Although it wasn't hard, just read some documents and redact letters and orders. But being under Zuko's orders was tough.

Luckily, when I entered the kitchen Yan was there. He stared at me with surprise and accidentally let fall one of the dishes that he had been cleaning. The ceramic dish broke in three pieces when impacted with the metal floor. Yan received a threatening glance from the royal chef of the Fire Nation and immediately kneeled to collect the pieces. I kneeled too, willing to help him. He stared at me with gratitude and a slight blush on his cheeks… He was really sweet. I smiled back at him and when his hands went to grab one piece of the dish, our fingers brushed together.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered ashamed.

Yan trashed the broken dish and then returned to the labour to clean the cutlery. The royal chef was observing us menacingly. I needed an explanation of why I was there. I decided to speak to the chef instead of Yan because apparently he only did small cooking.

"I was hoping I could order my dinner for tonight." I said. "I'd really enjoy something typical from the tribe instead of spicy food."

I was afraid I was asking too much, I was just Zuko's employee. But the prince had left clear that I should be treated like him, the other were at my service too. The royal chef cut his threatening expression and released the cross of his arms on his chest.

"Let me check the freezer. I think we have some soup." The chef said and soon left, entering into a big door that led to a huge freezer.

Now that we were alone, Yan left his chores aside and faced me. He seemed to have something specific in mind and I needed to talk to someone other than Zuko to keep my mind busy.

"I heard from the tribe that tomorrow night the southern lights can be seen." Yan said cheerfully. "Well, you must be tired of seeing them but I have never seen them and I'd like to share the moment with you. W-we could go to the rooftop so we are theoretically still inside the base."

Yan was absolutely adorable and intelligent. The nervous way he behaved showed how much he cared for me. And I was willing to give him a chance, maybe having him around on the base would make the days easier. Beside, going out to have some fresh air one night in good company wouldn't hurt.

"That's a good idea, Yan." I praised him. "Tomorrow wait outside my quarters before midnight."

"R-really?!" Yan looked very excited.

I nodded and gave him a big smile. Yan's green eyes shone brightly with happiness. He was also glad to have someone to hang out in the base. At least we would be in good company and I'll get out of Zuko's loop. In fact, I was more than disposed to know Yan better and consider having a relationship with him… before someone I didn't like could steal my first kiss. And by someone I was referring to the fire prince. I was very excited to correspond to Yan's intentions. After all, there were no suitors for me in my tribe. I was already nervous to have a 'first date' for the first time.

Yan was going to say something more but the royal chef came out of the freezer and interrupted us. He got rid of the cold with an ember coming out of his mouth. Of course I had already imagined that he would be a firebender too.

"Here you go, girl." He was carrying a bowl of frozen soup and sea prunes. He unpacked them and with a blow of hot air I saw how the frozen liquid returned to its natural state. Firebending was really practic in the kitchen… despite that I was a bit disturbed that the chef had just blown on my hot soup. "Enjoy, miss-..."

"Katara." I replied politely. I'd better learn the names of the staff on the base to have some allies but the royal chef wasn't really worthy of my trust. Well, at least his appearance and the rough way he treated Yan didn't made me want to befriend him.

"Royal chef Wong is the one that truly cooks here. Prince Zuko brought him to the base because he was one of the bests on the royal palace." Yan explained, trying to gain the favour of his boss with these type of compliments. Wong inhaled and his chest seemed to get bigger, foolishly proud of his apprentice's words. Well, I didn't know much about cooking skills but I bet that those sea prunes wouldn't beat the ones Gran gran made… even though tasting something familiar would help with the homesickness and nostalgia.

"Someday I aspire to cook like him… but stay out of the prince's orders." Yan added later.

I resisted the urge to laugh. None of them knew how it truly was to be under the prince's direct orders. Mostly because they were men and female workers always had to deal with more stuff our boss throws at us than males. But even myself that day didn't actually seen how hard was being prince Zuko's subordinate.

* * *

After having a little time to myself and having feed myself properly with the chief's sea prunes, I had to return back to the chores prince Zuko had ordered me. I had changed into my pajama clothes to be more comfortable. Nevertheless, I wore a furry white coat because the night was specially cold and the clothes of the Fire Nation were made to be fresh and keep the heat out and that didn't help in the south pole.

I knocked twice before entering the prince's room. When I came in I heard the sound of the shower, he probably had just finished his nightly training. That was a great luck because I could do the chores peacefully though I felt a little envy to not have a private bathroom on my own quarters. I grabbed his dirty sweaty clothes from the cube of the laundry on the corner of the room and quickly disposed to bring them to the lower plant with the washing machines and the fusible room. A dirty place not very attractive. I was even more displeased when I saw a group of Zuko's guards on their break sharing drinks down on that basement. The laughter over silly things stopped when they heard the door closing behind me. All eyes were on me now. But there shouldn't be a problem, as far as I knew Zuko had told everybody on the base that I was under his orders and protection.

"Do you want to share a drink? Join us!" One of the guards proposed, lifting his glass.

He seemed friendly and not too threatening without the armor and the weapons on. I decided to go all the way downstairs. I got s closer look on them and they on me, sure thing that pleased them. If I hadn't been carrying the dirty clothes I would have tightened the white fur coat around me.

"I'm still working technically. Maybe another day." I tried to reply neutrally, not rude nor elated.

The guards made a simultaneous wave of 'oow' and returned to their own business. I was glad that they behaved properly. Well, the lost properly they would behave by being drunk. I went to the bottom of the room and filled the washing machine with the clothes inside. But then I was stuck because I didn't even knew how that worked. In the tribe we washed our clothes in the old school way, with soap and our hands rubbing against the icy water. I tried to figure out how that machine worked and by time I found a space where I had to pour the cleaner powder. Then I closed the machine and I started pressing random buttons. I caught a glimpse of the guards laughing at me and staring at my figure, but I didn't care. If the clothes were ruined by my attempt to use that washing machine probably Zuko wouldn't care because he had the same design of clothes repeated on his big changing room.

I grabbed the cube now empty of the sweaty clothes and walked my way upstairs. Nevertheless, one of the guards called me again:

"You sure don't want a sip, Miss?" The guard insisted again. Probably they were desperate to have women around.

"I'm sure. Prince Zuko requires my assistance in bed." I was too focused on getting out of here that I didn't think properly of my words and then the guards came up with a wrong idea of what my work consisted.

"How much a night in your lovely company would cost? Would it be cheaper if we shared and made turns during the night?" Another drunk guard asked.

My cheeks burned in rage along with red seas of embarrassment.

"I'm not a wench!" I yelled with fury.

I stormed off the basement before I could hear one more stupid word coming out of those guards mouths. I was honorable! I never sold my body to anyone or even considered it and I would never do it! I was a proud woman that aspired to have a loving husband and children just like the others on the tribe though it may be difficult with all the men of the tribe being on prison. Maybe Yan… I was actually very desperate to think about marrying a man I just met that day but I had to distract my mind somehow so I didn't feel guilty.

When I returned to Zuko's room he was wearing his pajama and was drying his hair with a hot towel. He stared at me through the mirror as I placed the empty cube back in the corner.

"You are pale." He pointed out. "Did something happen?"

I sighed and walked towards the bed to prepare it for when he wanted to go to sleep while thinking of the answer to the prince's question. By the corner of my eye I stared at him, who was behind me, and I saw that he was waiting impatiently. The prince didn't knew that something called 'patience' existed.

"Some of your guards assumed that I worked as something else…" I left the sentence there while wiping off the possible dust accumulated on the pillows of the bed.

"Don't blame them. In the Fire Nation the concubinage is usual. Beside, you have a good profile for the job."

That was it! I was done of being valued by my physical appearance. Ever since I entered this base I had been judged and teased by the prince.

"Excuse me?!" I asked angrily, my hands to the hips, facing the firebender.

"An exotic beauty." He seemed to hesitate while staring at me. If he said the word 'virgin' I would kill him with a water whip. "Don't make that face Katara. I don't need any concubine. I'm a prince and I can have the women I want whenever I want."

"Better for you." I glared at him and returned to my labour, pulling down the bedsheets for Zuko to have enough space to enter and cover himself. I heard his steps coming towards me and then his heat on my back. I hoped that he wasn't angry by my sudden reply.

"Summer rain, are you jealous?" He purred on my ear.

When I saw an attempt to embrace me, I ran out of his reach as if he were fire. Well, technically he could burn me too.

"No!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "And don't call me 'summer rain'!"

He smirked at my reaction and sat on the edge of his bef to show that he wouldn't try anything. Unconsciously, I relaxed my posture. His golden glance seemed to consume me as I challenged him to keep looking me in the eye. He didn't even flinch back and his smile grew wider.

"Tomorrow I want you to join me for dinner." He said neutral.

I could have dinner with him and later return to my quarters, take a shower, change my clothes and go to the date with Yan.

"I'll tell chef Wong to make a double meal then." But Zuko looked disappointed with my sentence.

"No, that's not what I had in mind." The prince said. I frowned and waited for him to explain his plan better. "You don't have to take care of anything. Just look pretty and have dinner with me."

What he was proposing was a romantic dinner with him! He was trying to flirt with me but everything seemed disgusting for me. I didn't want to have dinner with him, I prefered to spend my free afternoon in my quarters resting. But, did I have a choice?

"I don't think it's a good idea. Haven't you never been told not to mix pleasure and business?" I played his own game and despite having a lot of possibilities to lose for lack of experience I entered in his terve.

"Don't be like that, Katara. Accept my proposal." Zuko was amused by my answers, he loved to test me.

"I'll accept if you let me go out for a day." I challenged him. How far would he go to have a romantic dinner with me?

"I'll only let you out if you tell me who is the last waterbender." He challenged me back. The price to get out was to high and I couldn't afford it. I would end losing the last piece of liberty I had left trapped in the base. I didn't want to be moved to a smaller cage.

"No deal." I sentenced.

* * *

The night passed more swiftly than I wished. That morning I decided to wake up before the first rays of sun enlightened the south pole. Yesterday I had been too tired to take a shower so I had to do it in the morning. My routine started with hot water and a bar of perfumed soap. I found nobody on the common showers so my mood improved. When I returned back to my room I let my hair absorb some water as I tried the hydrating creams that Zuko included on my higiene items bag. When the sun started to rise I left my room with my hair dried, smelling of flowers and with one of the dresses the prince gave me. But, before going to Zuko's room, I went to the basement to collect the now clean clothes of the prince and put mines to wash.

Zuko was still asleep when I entered his room. I quietly walked to the dressing room to hang the now clean training clothes of the prince. Zuko had a lot of tunics, pants, sets of armors… but all of then shared the same color scheme: red, gold and black. I felt sad to see that I started to look like Fire Nation instead of Water Tribe. If someone saw me dressed like a princess outside…

"Katara?" Zuko called half-asleep. "Is it dawn yet?"

I turned and I saw him laid on his side, staring at me with his golden glance. I finished hanging the clothes as soon as I could and returned to the main chamber. The prince leaned forward and rubbed his face as a child. He seemed innocent acting like a normal person who just woke up and wished to have five more minutes to rest.

"The dress looks really good on you." The prince praised, staring closely at the curves of my hips. I personally liked that dress too, it didn't show too much skin and it had a few layers of cloth so it was warm enough for me.

"Thank you." I greeted without giving the flatter too much attention, going towards the bathroom to fill the basin with clean water. I immediately returned and sat down beside the prince, who had a bright smile on his face. "What is it, prince Zuko?"

"I really appreciate waking up and seeing you. It cheers my gray mornings." I sighed and sank the towel in the water. I ran out of answers a while ago. Zuko lifted his face and closed his eyes for me to reach better his skin. I carefully cleaned his scar on the left side and then the rest of his face.

"Are you angry because of what happened yesterday?" Zuko insisted and grabbed my wrist, the one with a burn mark. "Is this why you rejected me?"

His lips were suddenly on my wrist and warmly kissed the red mark. It stung at first but then the slight heat comforted me. It reminded me of the prince's dark side. Now he seemed harmless, even sweet saying all those compliments... Despite everything, I pulled my arm back, out of his reach.

"I think there are some lines that are better to not cross, prince Zuko." I warned him.

"Summer rain, I only have eyes for you." He purred when I went away to throw the rest of the water in the basin. He seemed a drunk needy man in the winter solstice celebrations. He really enjoyed to annoy me that way. But I was there just to work as assistant, not to be the object of his amusement.

"Prince Zuko, you have a meeting in two hours. Do I need to prepare something in the office?" I asked him seriously.

"No. The meeting will be brief. I already have a list prepared of some materials we need to bring here and of the men that are going to exchange the actual guard places."

"Then do you need me to help you in the office or should I stay in your chamber and clean it?" I asked again.

"I still need you before the meeting. We have to contact some people. We are going to build two vigilance towers in the entry of the tribe." He explained me.

Well, at least thanks to the Fire Nation the tribe had things it used to have before the war. But they did it because for their benefit. not to help our tribe.

"I'll be waiting for you in the office with the breakfast." I said to the prince, not wanting to see another exhibition of his muscular body while changing clothes. I'd stay as far as I could from the prince from now on.

* * *

After midday, Prince Zuko left for his daily training. That gave me the rest of the day free as long as I had ordered chef Wong the dinner to be brought at the prince's quarters. The morning hadn't been much of a rest. I had to redact several letters, make lists and attend the petitions of the prince: bringing tea, fruit tarts and all the cravings he had. He had been incredibly calm, without many commentaries out of place or strange sentences. He insisted in dining together but I rejected it again, giving the same answer as always. And he asked me about the same topic: the last waterbender. If he knew that it was me...

Two knocks on the door vanished my thoughts. I quickly ran to open the door, I didn't want rumors around the base involving me with a not honorable job. On the hallway, waiting, was Yan. He was punctual, even a little early. That meant he was as excited as me to go on a date. I grabbed him by the wrist and quickly pulled him inside my quarters. Later I closed the door behind us to avoid any suspects.

"You look lovely, Katara." He flattered once we were in calm. I felt my cheeks burn.

He looked very handsome too. He was wearing clothes without stains or rests of food. And the lack of the apron made him look like someone stronger. Until then I hadn't noticed that he had pretty muscular arms. Yen stared at me as I was gawking excessively at how he was dressed. I tried to pretend I wasn't looking and moved my eyes to a small basket that he was carrying.

"What's that for?" I asked curious.

"Chef Wong has prepared us something to eat. You haven't had dinner yet, right?" He asked worried that his plan didn't go to the perfection.

"That's a sweet detail from him." Then my stomach made a low growl, Yan opened his eyes in surprise. "I'm a little bit hungry."

I giggled ashamed surely with my cheeks redder than my dress. Yan gave me a cute smile and held out his hand to me. I didn't hesitate and held it as we sneaked to the rooftop of the building.

"Why are we being so stealthy?" Yan asked me since normally there weren't guards inside the base.

"Because I don't want prince Zuko to catch us. I rejected dining with him tonight." I decided to hide partially the truth about the intentions of the dinner Zuko had proposed me.

"Katara the heartbreaker." Yan mocked. I sighed with sarcasm. As if the prince had a heart to break.

It wasn't forbidden to go too the roof but the access wasn't easy, Yan was who retrieved a key to unlock the door that led upstairs. I grabbed my dress with the other hands to climb up. There was barely light on the stairs but I trusted Yan's grip would help me if I fell. We finally made it outside. Carefully, I closed the door behind us as Yan let go of me and prepared the spot for us. The rooftop was a clear space with only a pair of chimneys on the corners and ventilation conducts. The cold wind hit me as I observed the lands where my tribe was, far away from the base. There was barely any light at those hours but Yan and I surely wouldn't be the only ones staring at the southern lights that night. In fact, the absence of fire to enlighten the darkness of the night made it better for us to gaze at the sky and stars.

"Katara?" Yan sweetly called me.

I turned around just to find that Yan had prepared a romantic picnic for us. There was a large cloth that covered the floor and two pillows side to side for us to sit on. He had also taken out the dinner chef Wong had cooked and on one side there was a large blanket for us to share. I smiled unconsciously, the boy was so sweet, romantic and detailist.

"Do you want some red wine to drink or just water?" He asked.

Yan was kneeled on his pillow holding a bottle of wine on his right hand and another clear bottle on the left one. I knew I could trust him even if the alcohol affected my senses while being all alone. If it had been Zuko I would have picked something without alcohol but that night I just wanted go clear my mind from all worries.

"Wine, please."

Yan immediately poured the red liquid into our glasses. I approached and sat down beside him on the soft pillow. He gave me the glass and we clashed them softly just to later drink almost all of the content. Yan was nervous, his hands were still trembling. I knew he was drinking because he wanted to be more confident. I didn't want him to end losing his senses so I tried to encourage him.

"This was a wonderful idea, Yan." I praised. He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to those kind of compliments. But my stomach ruined the moment when a loud growl broke the silence. I covered my mouth ashamed. Yan just giggled and looked inside the basket.

"Here, chef Wong made Water Tribe food for you." He lent me a metal plate that I opened only to reveal a cooked fish with sea prunes that smelled delicious. "For me I have the typical Earth Kingdom soup."

"Chef Wong knows to cook everything, doesn't he?" I asked curious, seeing how Yan's soup smelled delicious as well.

"He was one of the chefs in the royal court back in the Fire Nation. By protocol the chefs must know the cooking styles of all 4 nations. It's just by the tradition of parties that the Fire Nation once made to celebrate peace between the nations. But since the war started those celebrations disappeared." Yan explained, staring at the sky in search of any sign of green lights.

"Why did you end here working, Yan?" I asked curious that a Earth Kingdom citizen was working for the Fire Nation prince in the colonies in the Water Tribe.

"My family and I lived in a small village of the Earth Kingdom. We had a familiar business, a balneary where some tourists used to came and even travelers stopped to rest for the night. I worked with my father in the kitchen, my mother took care of the reception and at the end of the journey we all cooperated to clean the building. It was small but a precious place until the Fire Nation arrived one day and destroyed the place." He sighed in sadness as he drank his soup. "Our village was far away from Omashu and the defenses didn't arrive in time to protect it from the invasion."

"And then what happened?" I continued asking.

"My grandmother died in the invasion, my father was forced to fight in the war with the fire tropes and I was sent to the capital to be a servant in a noble family house. Later I won a spot on the palace kitchen and met chef Wong there. He took me as his apprentice and we didn't split up, not even to work in the south pole. He's like a father for me… I don't even know if my father is alive anymore."

Yan had lost it all: his family, home, business, village… At least I had my tribe and I knew Sokka and Gran Gran were safe thanks to my exchange with the prince. But Yan's life seemed to be very rough.

"Those are the casualties of war. My father and the men of the tribe left to fight along the Earth Kingdom armies. Since the day they left we know nothing about them." I explained with sadness.

Yan noticed his story saddened me. It made me upset as I was also remembering my own family and father. He knew this wasn't the mood a first date should have despite having formed a first bound with him due the empathy and the similarity of our situations.

"We should be enjoying this beautiful night." Yan reminded me, I nodded. "Hopefully, soon the southern lights will appear."

I smiled back at him and stared back at the nocturne sky as I bought a piece of fish to my mouth. Yan began to eat his soup as well. The dusk was hypnotizing. I realized I hadn't seen the sky since I had entered the base, so I was glad to see it again. The frozen wind hit me hard and it made me shiver. I even had to leave aside the food and tighten the white fur coat around me. But it wasn't enough neither. Yan grabbed the blanket made of pelt and wrapped it around me, covering my shoulders and blocking the wind.

"I thought I was the one who wasn't used to this intense cold." Yan mocked me.

"We can share the blanket if you are cold too." I proposed.

Of course I had noticed that he was cold too but didn't tell me to seem more manly. Yan hesitated for a few seconds before accepting. I put the end of the blanket on his shoulder, but it left me uncovered. The pelt wasn't large enough for both so Yan made me sit in front of him in order to wrap the blanket around both of us. I felt his heartbeats on my back and his warm breath on my scalp. I tried to not give more importance to our position and his arm tangled around my waist to keep me closer. We spent the time talking, he asked me a lot of questions about the tribe's traditions, trying not to bring up the family topic uo again. The way he cared for me and my feelings made him adorable. He always thought twice before speaking, selecting the appropriate words to sound as a polite gentleman. Making all on his hands to wake a desire on me to have a second date with him. He was achieving it.

"Look, Katara! Are those the southern lights?" Yan pointed at the sky excitedly.

My eyes moved to the starlit sky and found a small trace of green lights slowly appearing. Yan was mesmerized by the beautiful colors illuminating the night. He had seen nothing like that before. I did, since I was a child. But now that I was trapped in the base I gave more value to things that tied me to my life and childhood on the water tribe.

"Gran Gran thinks the lights will disappear any day soon. They are always weaker." I commented, remembering how years ago the light sneaked inside the houses while we were asleep. Now those were barely visible.

"Why? The tribe has lost the war but the spirit world is still there." Yan replied.

"The spirits dance when the world is in balance, but since our tribe was invaded nobody has been performing the traditional rituals. Without them, the spirits won't be peaceful anymore." I explained to Yan.

"That would be a problem."

"Yes a very big one." I agreed.

But the problem with the southern lights wasn't as big as the one Yan and I were just going to be involved.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you sneaking around?" Asked a very angry prince.

Yan and I turned to see prince Zuko standing behind us. Immediately, Yan let go of me and got up, standing before the prince. I couldn't leave him alone so I mymiqued his actions, getting up as well to face the consequences. I had rejected a romantic dinner with the prince to go out on a date with Yan, the adorable cook. Now Prince Zuko was burning in a jealous rage. His eyes met mines, how did he even find us up on the rooftop?

"If I can't have you, no one else will." Zuko sentenced.

A horrid flame was thrown at the place we had been sitting, burning the pillows, spelts, food and basket. I was willing to calm the prince's anger. I knew his only weakness was the touch but when I was going to approach him, Yan put an arm to block the way and protect me. That made Zuko burn even angrier.

It happened so fast that I missed the prince's movements in a blink of eye. Zuko's hand was gripped tight around Yan's neck, who was trying to get free by tightening his wrists. But Zuko's emotions blocked the pain and gave him enough strength to even lift Yan from the floor.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off the roof!" Zuko yelled to Yan, but he was breathless so he couldn't speak neither.

"Stop, Zuko!" I yelled and I threw myself at his arms, desperately trying to make Yan's feet touch the floor again. "Please, don't do this!"

At that moment I didn't know what influenced the prince to let go of Yan. The begging, my touch or the fury being channeled towards me instead of Yan. Zuko threw the cook to the floor roughly, and Yan coughed in desperate need to take some air in. Now Zuko was facing me. I took a step backwards but he followed every move I made.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked on the edge of tears. Since I entered the base Zuko had done nothing more than watch me, trying to reach out for me and control my time. He abused his power only because he was a prince.

"You're mine, I watch everything you do." The prince replied and suddenly his hand was on my wrist, pulling me towards him.

"Don't touch her!" Yan yelled from behind Zuko.

He tried to immobilize Zuko by jumping on his back. Yan achieved it, he had let go of me. But now he was once more in danger as the prince had started to throw flames around to try and strike Yan, who was trying to knock the prince out.

"Run, Katara!" Yan ordered.

At first I obeyed. I went downstairs as fast as I could, but not to run and hide, just to ask for help. I ran through the hallway of the upper floor until I found two guards, Zuko's men. They saw that I was crying and trembling but I spoke before they could ask anything.

"You have to help me! Prince Zuko is going to kill one of the cooks!" I didn't mention the context that we had been out on a date and that Zuko was driven by jealousy. I didn't have time to explain the whole thing anyway. Every second was crucial.

The men didn't hesitate and ran towards the stairs that led to the rooftop, from where I had descended a few seconds ago. I followed them, begging that Yan would still be safe and not hit by the ferocious flames the prince was creating. With each stair we stepped, the anxiety grew in my chest. If Yan died just to protect me from the prince's clutches, something inevitable as Zuko got always what he wanted, I would feel terribly guilty and I wouldn't forgive myself. Never.

We finally made it to the rooftop where Zuko was immobilizing Yan to the floor with one hand and the other ignited to burn him. Nevertheless, when the prince saw that the guards were there, he stopped and let go of Yan.

"Just in time." Zuko chuckled. "Bring this man to the prison hold and lash him until he can't stand on his feet anymore." The guards obeyed, the prince orders were a priority.

Our eyes were open wide in fear. Yan didn't even have time to stand on his own feet. The guards roughly forced Yan to get up. Our glances crossed as he was dragged to the stairs. I whispered him a 'sorry' but Yan was too scared to even comprehend what I said. He was going to be hurt all for my fault. If I hadn't rejected the prince's proposal to go on a romantic dinner all of this wouldn't have happened. I didn't take my eyes off Yan until he disappeared downstairs with the guards. He didn't even have strength left to resist their grip. I had just sentenced him to a night of pain and suffering.

The prince sighed and then I noticed that we were alone in the rooftop. He saw my intentions and before I could ran away and lock myself in my room, he trapped me between the wall and his body. He wasn't angry anymore, he was kinda amused for all the fight and his victory over Yan. Zuko softly caressed a lock of my hair and plucked it behind my ear. A smile was drawn on his face when he saw that I shivered due to his caresses.

"Don't look at me like that; like you're afraid of me." Zuko whispered. The smile on his face showed that he was sadistic. He loved to see the other suffer under his command.

"Cancel the order! Don't make Yan pay for this! It was my idea!" I tried to blame myself to make Yan look innocent. That way I would be the one to pay for the treason.

"That treacherous dog needs to learn his lesson, summer rain." Zuko's eyes were now on my lips. He licked his with desire. "And you have to comprehend that I own you."

The prince leaned forward to reach for my lips. I froze, frightened. I didn't want to please the prince and let him have what he wanted. I wasn't willing to please his darkest fantasies. I tried to resist, moving painfully against the tight grip Zuko had on my arms, but I was totally immobilized. I closed my eyes roughly and then felt the warmth of Zuko's breath on my lips. But the unwanted kiss never came.

"That's it. I want you to surrender to me." Zuko said, his nose on my cheek and his body too close.

"You monster..." I muttered, opening my eyes to defy Zuko directly with my glance. I fixed my eyes on his gold but it only made his amusement grow.

"You belong to me. You should accept it for your own good." His tone now was threatening.

I thought something worse could come from the prince. But then, suddenly, he let go of me and he took a step back. I guessed that had been his last warning before doing something dishonorable to me the next time something he didn't like happened.

I ran off inside the base. As I descended downstairs I could hear one last chuckle coming from the horrible monster that had the prince title.

* * *

Thank you very much to all the people than read my stories and even more thanks to the ones that leave reviews to encourage me to keep writing!

Read you next week, take care.

Frozenheart7


End file.
